


Дружба

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), leosapiens



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Luke Cage (TV)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosapiens/pseuds/leosapiens
Summary: Дэнни Рэнд, если подумать, вообще ему в друзья не годится.





	Дружба

У Люка как-то особо нет друзей в последнее время. Есть близкие, дорогие люди, которых нужно защитить от себя и других. Есть отдельная категория — прекрасные женщины, с которыми он спал, а теперь, кажется, дружит. А вот таких друзей, чтобы выпить в баре, говорить ни о чем, вываливать внезапные глупости про прошедший день и ожидать поддержки в трудную минуту... как-то не сложилось. 

Дэнни Рэнд, если подумать, вообще ему в друзья не годится. Последнее, что можно себе представить, когда говоришь о друге для большого твердого ниггера — это некрупного блондина из богатой семьи. Глаза у Рэнда такие голубые, словно сделаны из куска весеннего неба, а лицо, даже сейчас, после всего дерьма, что с ними регулярно происходит, доверчивое, как у ребенка. Когда он улыбается, хочется одновременно схватить его его за плечи и потрясти, чтобы убедить, что мир гораздо хуже, чем ему кажется, и крепко обнять — защитить от всего плохого. Только из Люка тот еще защитник. Он старается, так старается, но мир все время норовит повернуться к тем, кого он любит, дерьмовой своей стороной. Но он не подпускает к себе мизантропические мысли вроде «лучше быть одному». Так и озвереть недолго. Нет, душа у человека в людях. Пока у тебя есть те, за кого ты готов постоять, ты еще человек. Останься один, и скоро станешь волком. У Люка для спасения души есть целый район и один белый парень с голубыми глазами. 

Дэнни тоже не особо умеет пить пиво и не любит футбол. Но они все равно это делают. Ходят в бар, сидят за стойкой, уже не удивляя окружающих своей разнокалиберной парой, смотрят футбол на экране. Дэнни много говорит, Люк много слушает. Рассказы о драконах, монахах, корпоративных делах и ночном Манхэттене — как сказки о каком-то другом мире, в них легко утонуть, им можно безопасно сопереживать. Иногда его вдруг прорывает, когда сильно припечет днем, и он негромко, так, чтобы бармен не услышал, делится своим, наболевшим. Дэнни слушает внимательно, и глаза у него отзывчивые, искренние. Человеку с такими глазами можно верить. Можно доверять. 

Иногда Дэнни приходит к нему в гости. Они включают какой-нибудь трэшовый фильм, из тех, что Люк пропустил, пока он был в тюрьме, а Дэнни — в волшебном мире добрых фей, или где там выпускают таких, как он. Смотрят и ржут, и им легко вдвоем, хотя, казалось бы, что у них общего? 

А впрочем, может, и немало. Болезненная тяга защищать одних людей, а других бить кулаком в лицо и прочие интересные места. Простота восприятия мира, где есть хорошие и плохие, и плохим нужно не дать обижать хороших. Такие дела. 

И особенно приятно знать, что если вдруг тебе будет совсем невмоготу справляться со всеми этими плохими, которые бродят стаями, то у тебя есть еще и такой друг, который поможет. Люку это не нужно, конечно, он справляется сам. Но когда понадобится... Это будет хорошо. А пока и так отлично.


End file.
